A Way To Fight
by ImALion
Summary: Liz, An, Leah, and Celestia are welcomed onto the bounty, and are faced with a difficult decision. Romance, Action, Adventure! Will troubling emotions block them? Find out in A Way To Fight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not Unexplainable, this is a new story, it is called, "A Way To Fight." There is romance, adventure, and action! New Oc's!**

**No P.O.V**

Leah stared at her baby sister sleeping, well, she wasn't really baby anymore. Celestia, she was about eleven years old, and the only family Leah had left. Leah and Celestia looked alike but, of course, Leah was eighteen, her hair was a nice light blonde, similar to her sister's, her sister's was more of a pale blonde, Leah stared at her sibling's hooded teal eyes, Leah's eyes were green, Leah thought of her mother, a great women, but died of illness, her stepmother was of the worst sort, would beat them, and treat them like dirt, that's why they ran away. Her Father shouldn't even be in the equasion, her father never cared, they were basicly accidents. Leah stared at the clock, 6:50, time to wake Leah, and call Angela and Liz over to begin survival exercise.

**Angela's P.O.V**

I stare into the mirror before me, a bruised and beaten girl stands, with black, curly hair with blonde streaks, not-to-dark skinned, I was Native American after all, dark red lips, emotionless black eyes, black flannel, dark jeans, and dark boots with heels, I'm beaten because of, well, my whole family, my brother beats me, my mother, my father, I have no one who loves me, and have never smiled, only sarcastically.

*ring*

I grab my cell phone off my dresser and open it, Leah.

"Hello?" I say.

"Time for survival training!" Leah says.

"Alright, I'll be over in a second."

I grab my bag and jump out the window, something was going to happen to us today, I feel it.

**Lizabeth's P.O.V**

I sit on my bed, waiting for Leah to call, it's survival training today.

"Lizzy, dear, it's time for breakfast!" I hear my grandmother's muffled voice through the door.

"Coming Grandma!" I exclaim and open the door.

My grandmother's eyes widen as I open the door, a frown graces her features.

"Lizzy, dear! You look terribly pale, are you alright, would you like to skip survival training?"

"Of course not grandmother, I will be fine, I just need some food."

"Alright, here you go…" My grandma handed me a plate of eggs, and I walked into my room, I took a piece of my egg and put it in my mouth, my grandmother's cooking is ecsalent, a burst of farm fresh flavor explodes in my mouth.

*ring*

I gulp down my egg and pick up my phone, flip it open, Leah.

"Hey." Leah's voice comes from the other end.

"I'll be there in a second."

I tie my brown hair in a side braid, and put on a white tank top, black jacket, and dark jeans, added with black flats, I run down the stairs and my brown eyes settle on my parrot, Jake.

"I will be home soon, Jake, take care of grandma for me, Good-bye grandma!" I yell and my grandma says good-bye back, I run out the door, searching for my close friend's tent.

**Leah's P.O.V**

My blonde hair falls over my shoulders and I put on a pink tank top and white cardigan, light blue jeans, and white flats, time to wake up Celestia.

"Celestia, time to wake up."

She opens her teal eyes and gets out of bed, she puts on a rainbow tank top, light blue jean shorts and pink flats, she ties her pale blonde hair in a ponytail and looks at me.

"G'morning Sis!" she chimes .

Angela and Liz enter the tent flap, and glance back and forth at me and Celestia.

"Angela….Liz." My sister says.

"I said to call me An." An replies sharply.

"Sorry."

We hear footsteps coming towards the tent, then a muffled voice.

"A tent! Really?"

"Would you just shut the hell up?!" A second voice exclaims.

"Guys, no need for arguing." A third says.

"Indeed, it would be 2.72% easier if we remain silent." A fourth says.

"Guys, guess what?" A fifth says.

"What?" All of the voices ask.

"Chicken butt." The fifth voice snickers.

"REALLY?" the second voice exclaims.

Okay, I have had enough, I unzip the tent flap angrily and stare at the five boys before me, four of them are about eighteen, same age as Liz, An, and I. The fifth one is the same age as Celestia. The boys' startled expressions change to serious ones as they flip over some kind of hood over their faces.

I put my hands up as the other girls come out of the tent, the red, blue, green, white, and black clothed people take their hood off.

"Sorry, we were sent here by our sensei." The black one states calmly while taking a few steps towards me.

"Watch it, pretty boy." An states and takes a pocket blade in her hand and steps in front of me.

"If I may interrupt the conflict," The white one says, "We mean no harm, girls, we only wish to bring you aboard our ship and introduce ourselves." He points to a flying ship above us.

"Whoah! A flying ship, how cool!" Celestia exclaims.

"We accept, we will come aboard your ship." I say.

An turns towards me and sheaths her blade, "What are you thinking?" she whispers.

"Relax, they might have something useful for us to do."

An rolls her eyes and turns towards the boys, "How do we get on?"

(On The Destiny's Bounty)

The five boys stand in front of us, along with an old man with a white beard, and white kimono on.

"Hello, Angela, Lizabeth, Leah, and Celestia." The old man states.

"H-how do you know our names?" An manages to stutter out.

"You were represented to me in my seer's smoke, you will all be of great use, you four have yet to discover your destiny."

"Okay, look, old man, we don't know what the hell you are talking about." An says."

"An!" I scold.

"I am convinced, you are ninja, hard to believe, but if you will all stay aboard the ship for one night, you may sleep on the decision, By the way, I am Sensei Wu, and these are my peer's."

The boys bow, and take a step forward.

"If you haven't heard of us, we are the ninja who saved the city." The blue one states.

"Last time I checked, Lord Garmadon saved the city." An says.

"Hmph." The blue one says while crossing his arms.

"Anyways, I am Cole, the leader of the ninja." Cole said walking towards us, he held out his hand.

I shook it, along with Liz, but he just ruffled Celestia's hair. An looked at him.

"I don't trust you yet." She said.

The red one stepped up next, "I am Kai." He said.

"Nice to meet ya, bedhead." An said.

Kai growled and stepped back, the white one stepped up next.

"I am Zane, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and especially the little one here." He said and ruffled Celestia's hair.

"Nice to meet you too.." I say, he made me feel weird inside, a feeling I've never felt before, I just shrugged it off, the blue one stepped up.

"I'm Jay." He says while taking notice of a girl with black hair walk past us, he sighs dreamily and steps back.

"You stay the hell away from my sister Jay!" Kai yells.

The little boy dressed in green steps up, "I'm Lloyd, it's nice to meet you guys."

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, I am Leah, Celestia, Liz, and An."

"I'll escort you four to your room, you will be sharing it with Nya, Kai's sister." Cole says and leads us down the hall.

We stop at one door and look at Cole.

"Well, I trust you can settle in, we will see you in two hours, Zane is making dinner."

I walk into the room and it has one bed, I guess we will make a couple of beds out of blankets.

A girl with a red dress on and a black bob, is assembling some jewelry at her dresser, she then turns around and exclaims, "Ah, you must be Liz, An, Celestia and Leah, let me help you get settled in."

So far everyone has been so welcoming, I think there could be a possibility that we stay here, let's see how dinner goes.

**First chappie, yay! Tell me how you thought it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and enjoy, I will post a little theme list at the end! I wanna say thanks to VelvetPersona, she made me feel much better about  
my writing!**

**Cole's P.O.V**

I slowly walked into the dining room where Jay and Kai sit.

"Hey, Kai..." Jay taunted.

"What do you want idiot?"

"Whoah...someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... didn't ya' Kai?"

"Okay...that's it you little-"

"Shut up will you.." I say and take a seat next to Kai, "Okay...so, you think they are going to accept being ninja?

"Pfft. Hell yeah, who doesn't wanna' hang out with us?" Jay stated.

"Moving on, if they are the real ninja, do you even think they will be willing to train and fight, I mean, they're...girls."

Silence. I suppose everyone was thinking about my statement, they are girls, and are they willing to.. chip their nails?  
Even though I truly respect Sensei, he never even mentioned that they could be girls. So apparently, there is a wind master, light master, darkness master, and a water master, I'm guessing An is the darkness master, she has been nothing but rude since she got on the damn ship!

She is...pretty, though. She has beautiful curly hair that falls just below her shoulders, with blonde streaks at the tips,  
beautiful dark red lips and she has the perfect body-

"Heloo, were talking here Cole.." Jay's voice interuppts me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, what'd you say?"

"What were you thinking about? you almost nearly snapped the table with your hand." Kai asked.

I take a glance at the table, claw marks. Dammit.

"I was thinking about..uh..Serpentine, and how much I wanna drop-kick their sorry asses!" Good save.

"Oh, in that case, we were talking about the new 'ninja'."

I nod my head and glance around the room, Zane began to come out of the room with a pot in his hands and set it on the table, he opened it and delicious aromas flodded into my nose, it made my mouth water, and I licked my lips.

"Cole would you mind fetching the girls?" Zane asks.

"Yeah..no problem."

I jump up from the table and walk down the halls, I walk past our room and Sensei's room, Lloyd's. I should probably get him too, I knock on his door and wait. No answer.  
I knock once again, no answer. "Lloyd! Open up!"

No answer. Okay, this is pissing me off. I open the door myself and see him playing a videogame.

"Up. Down. Left. Jump. Down. Left. And..." I pull the plug and intterupt his attack against his enemy.

"Aw! I was just about to kill !"

"Yeah, and I've been bangin' on your door, it's dinner time, champ." I state, leaning against the TV.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and heads for the kitchen. I walk out of his room and walk towards Nya's room, I knock on the door and wait, whisteling to my own tune.  
Leah opens the door and smiles, "Hey, Cole-is it?" I nod and she smiles again.

"Dinner is ready." I say.

"Oh, um, one second." She says and turns around. "Hey guys, dinner is ready." Celestia jumps up from the floor and runs past me, nearly knocking me over.  
Someone is eager to eat. I turn back to Leah who has gotten the girl to get up from the floor.

"Alrighty, where is the kitchen?" Leah asks.

"I'll take you." I start walking down the hall and an awkward silence falls over us. The only sound of our feet walking across the floor, we reach the dining table, where Sensei has now joined. I take a seat next to Kai and the girls find their seats, An sits next to me.

"Now, girls. I am highly convinced that you all are ninja, of water, light, darkness, and wind. It may seem alarming at first but, the 4 platinum weapons have spoken and you 4 can be a part of our team." **(A/N Credit goes to VelvetPersona for platinum weapons.) **Sensei stated.

The 4 girls stood silent taking quick glances at each other. An looked down and slammed her fist against the table and stood up.

"We have just met you people, for all we know, you could be some crazy kidnappers! You will have to earn our trust before we even **_consider_ **being a part of your team."  
She says coldly and sits back down. I stare at her in awe, she truly is concerned about her teammates. She notices me staring at her and stays quiet.

"Please, you may sleep on it, but the sooner the better." Sensei says.

"An, I think we can trust them, they havn't given us a reason not to." Leah states.

"Yes, and, you absolutely love to fight." Lizabeth puts in.

An stared at her palms, she looked up and a concerned facial expression adorned her features, "I trust you two, *sigh* We will become your students." An states.

The four girls stand and bow at Sensei. Sensei stands and walks towards An. "Angela, Ninja of Darkness, Ninja-GO!" Angela was consumed in a metallic-gold tornado and when she came to a stop, she had a ninja suit on. Silver shoulder plates stood atop her shoulders, a purple curiass with black design across her chest, purple leg armor with a triangular spike just above her knee, black gloves, a purple hood with jaw armor, and a belt that secured her pants and held some extra throwing stars.

An looked down at her arms and gazed in awe, she took off her hood and stared at everyone, "It is an honer." She sat back down and looked at Lizabeth.

"Lizabeth, Ninja of Water, Ninja-GO!" Sensei spun at her and engulfed her in his gold tornado, when she came out, she adorned a blue jaw armor that only covered her lower face, icy blue sleevless curiass and black pants, blue leg armor that hugged her knees and calves, black and blue arm armor that barely passed her forearm, a blue loincloth, and belt that held extra smoke bombs.

Lizabeth bowed once again and sat down. Sensei walked towards Celestia, "Celestia, Ninja of Light, Ninja-GO!"  
He engulfed her in his tornado and she came out with a yellow jaw armor that only covered the lower part of her face, yellow and white curiass, black pants and a yellow loincloth, yellow leg armor that tightly hugged her calves, and yellow arm armor that didn't past her wrists.

"Whoah...AWESOME!" She yelled, and highfived Jay.

Sensei walked towards Leah, "Leah, Ninja of Wind, Ninja-GO!" He spun towards her in his tornado and when he stopped spinning Leah adorned a light purple jaw armor that only covered her lower part of her face, light purple sleevless curiass and burple pants, black belt, black arm armor that covered her full arm, and black leg armor that went up to her knees.

*ALARM*

The alarm sounded and we all jumped from the table and ran to the bridge, Serpentine...

**Leah's P.O.V**

We stared at the immense screen before us, apparently, Serpentine had been spotted in the area, wait. Serpentine? The child stories, well whatever it was, it would give me a chance to prove my worth, all the other ninja left and left me studying the screen.

"Leah, I do believe we are pressed for time." Zane's voice came from behind. His voice was so, soft yet commanding, it was almost...seductive.

"Y-yes, I'm coming." I say and run out the door, let's drop-kick their sorry-asses!

**Okay, so I'm gonna end there, and put everyone's themes! Hooray!**

**Zane's Theme: Soul Calibur IV- Phantasmagoria **

**Cole's Theme: Assasin's Creed 2: Venice Rooftops**

**Kai's Theme: Soul Calibur IV- Tempered Soul**

**Jay's Theme: (I agree with VelvetPersona)**

**Leah's Theme: Soul Calibur IV- Glacial Colosseum**

**Angela's Theme: Assasin's Creed Revelations: Main Theme**

**Lizabeth's Theme: Assasin's Creed: Ezio's Family**

**Lloyd and Celestia's Youth Theme: Lord Of The Rings Trilogy: The Fellowship of The Ring: Concerning Hobbits**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I am so glad you like my story so far! I work really hard at it.  
So Please Read...and...enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

**Leah's P.O.V**

I slowly walk behind Zane, the light tapping of our feet against the Bounty's old wood, a light creak would sound here and there. I glance around at the ship's body, very intricate design, I trace my hand against the wall, the wall feels, old but a soft like feeling also comes from the ancient wood. I focus on the textures and find that there are old Ninjago symbols etched in the wood, hmm, I feel the symbols, almost like a blind person would, The symbols spell out-

I feel a hand on my shoulder, swiftly I take the arm of it and twist it behind it's back, ignoring the screams of pain emitting from my enemy, Son of a-

"Leah! Stop, it's me! Zane!" I let go and turn around, Zane stood there, eyes wide open, mouth agape.

"I-i, I didn't know, I-i'm so sorry-"

"It is fine, but the others are waiting for us on deck, there is a wide variety of Serpentine, we need to be on our gaurd."

He jogs toward the slide door leading towards deck, and dissapears outside, I quickly follow and am breathless at the craftsmanship of the deck, the royal yard, and main shaft tower above me, as what seems to be a falcon rests on the ratlines, a ear piercing whistle sounds throughout the ship and the falcon moves from the ratlines to Zane's forearm.

"My feathered friend, have you any news?"

"Is he yours?" I ask, gently petting his tiny head with my finger.

"Yes, my father cre-..." Zane began a sentence but went silent.

"Your father what?"

"My father...found him...before he...died." Zane looked down and Jay came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, it's ok, he's up in heaven now."

"Jay, you're not making it better!" I heard Cole yell.

_**"Okay everyone, I found a safe landing spot, I will stay here in case anyone gets hurt."**_

Nya's voice came over the loud speakers and filled the deck.

We all stare at the abundance of snakes before us, they were distracted, perfect.

"Guys, we can sneak our way in." I whisper.

"Okay, Kai and I will take them by ground, Zane and Leah stay in the trees and attack when the signal is shown, Angela and Liz-"

"AN!"

"-An and Liz take the ground, let's move out!"

"But, what about us?" We all turn and see Celestia looking hopefully at us, and Lloyd doing the same.

"Oh, Sis...it's too dangerous, we need you to stay here, you won't be alone either, Lloyd will be here." I say and hug her gently.

"Okay, but may I take out my ponytail now?" Celestia asked, I nod as she pulls the small rubber band down her ponytail and her hair cascades down to the middle of her calves, the pale blonde strands slowly drift with the wind. I look over to Lloyd, who's mouth was gaping, I let out a small chuckle and stand.

"Okay short-stack, we will be back soon, help Nya with the bounty." Cole sternly tells Lloyd and ruffles his hair, "See ya later bud!" Cole jumps off the bounty and stealthily hides behind each tree, acting as if he were in a war zone. Kai following in suit.

"Falcon, scan the area and report back." Zane jumps of the bounty and into a branch, he motions for me to follow, I jump off and onto a branch, he looks at me and smiles.

I scan the ground and spot Kai and Cole, An and Li-

Suddenly I was yanked off of the tree and onto the ground, I was about to scream, but a swift tail coiled over my mouth and body, I try and squirm out it's grip.

"There isss no point, child. I will not let you go." The sound of this serpentine's voice chills me, I shift my body so I am face to face with the serpent. He was dark orange and black, with triangular spikes going down his spine.

"Beautiful, beautiful child, do not shiver, I will keep you warm." A hint of flirtiness was added to his voice which frightened me, I finally managed to get his strong tail off of my mouth.

"I will crack every single bone in your body, infect every cut I give you-" I was interrupted when he pressed his lips against mine, I squirmed in disgust, I must get out of he-

"Let her GO!" Zane's voice sounds from atop and I feel the serpent's tail uncoil, I fall to the ground and pant, I try and move but I am too weak, he nearly killed me, I hear the sound of metal clashing and the Serpent's voice, "You won thisss time ninja, RETREAT!"

I open my eyes and see everyone surrounding me.

"Are you okay Leah?" Liz kneals next to me and checks me for any wounds.

"Yes, yes I am fine, just need some r-rest." I try and get up but fall backward, Zane swiftly catches me with one arm.

"You cannot walk with in this condition, we will bring you home." He picks me up, bridal style, and jumps to the tree, aiming towards the Bounty.  
A light blush informs on my cheeks, he's so caring...

We reach the deck and he looks down, he smiles, and carry's me to my room.

"You might have to sleep on the floor." He said.

"That's fine."

He gently sets me on the floor, where we set some blankets.

"Goodnight Leah."

He gently closed the door behind him, I looked up at the ceiling.

Oh mother, I miss you.

_You really out did your self today._

Mom?!

_No, it's your dad._

Mom! Oh my-

_Goodnight._

Wait, what? I slowly shut my eyes and smiled, I just spoke to my deceased mother.

**(Morning)**

*ALARM*

"AHHHHH!"

I jumped up and looked around, oh, it was just the alarm clock.

"What the hell Leah?" An sat up and looked at the time, "It's only 6:00!"

"That's the time you ninjas have to get up." Nya said and hit the alarm clock with her hand, "You better hurry, the boys are already training, if your late, you have to do Cardio too." she smiled and left the room.

"Training?!" Celestia screamed.

**(Later)**

We all came out of the room and went out on deck the guys were talking to each other there, Sensei came out from behind us and faced us.

"Leah, the Whip Chain of Wind has called out to you," He placed a chain in my hands with a small hook at the end.

"Lizabeth, the Emei Slicers of Water have called ou to you." He placed two bands in her hands with a circle in the middle, "Place these on your hands." He said, she slipped the bands on her hands, and he gave her two very small blades, she placed then in the middle of the circle and twirled it.

"Celestia, you get the Bow of Light." He placed a Bow and Quiver in her hands. She screamed out in joy and fell down, Lloyd quickly helped her up.

"Angela, The Twin Hooks of Darkness want you." He placed two big hooks in her hands, they had a place where she would place her hands, and a curved point at the end.

"Angela your Master today will be Kai, Lizabeth, you get Jay, Celestia, you get Zane, and Leah you get Cole, Good luck."

**Oooh they have to train, next chapter will be there training, Whip Chain, Emei Slicers, and Twin Hooks come from the Shaolin Monks, look it up to see what they look like, I couldn't really describe it, well See ya'll lata!**


End file.
